Timeline of Everyting
This is a timeline that combines Real history and fictional history. Formation of the Universe *13.7 ± 0.2 billion years ago {13,700 million years ago, or megaanna (Ma)}: estimated age of the universe according to the Big Bang theory *13,600-13,500 Ma: First stars begin to shine *13,200 Ma: age of the oldest known star in the galaxy, HE 1523-0901. *13,100 Ma: Galaxies form *12,700 Ma: age of the quasar CFHQS 1641+3755 *9,000 Ma: Earliest Population I, or Sunlike stars. The earliest Solar System *c. 4,570 Ma: A supernova explosion seeds our galactic neighborhood with heavy elements that will be incorporated into the Earth, and results in a shock wave in a dense region of the Milky Way galaxy. The Ca-Al-rich inclusions, which formed 2 million years before the chondrules,[1] are a key signature of a supernova explosion. *4,567±3 Ma: Rapid collapse of hydrogen molecular cloud, forming a third-generation Population I star, the Sun, in a region of the Galactic Habitable Zone (GHZ), about 25,000 light years from the center of the Milky Way Galaxy.[2] *4,566±2 Ma: A protoplanetary disc (from which Earth eventually forms) emerges around the young Sun, which is in its T Tauri stage. *4,560–4550 Ma: Proto-Earth forms at the outer (cooler) edge of the habitable zone of the Solar System. At this stage the solar constant of the sun was only about 73% of its current value, but liquid water may have existed on the surface of the Proto-earth, probably due to the greenhouse warming of high levels of methane and carbon dioxide present in the atmosphere. Hadean Eon *4,533 Ma: Hadean Eon, Precambrian Supereon and Cryptic era start as the Earth–Moon system forms, possibly as a result of a glancing collision between proto–Earth and the hypothetical protoplanet Theia. (The Earth was considerably smaller than now, before this impact.) This impact vaporized a large amount of the crust, and sent material into orbit around Earth, which lingered as rings for a few million years, until these rings condensed into the Moon. The Moon geology pre-Nectarian period starts. Earth was covered by a magmatic ocean 200 kilometres (120 mi) deep resulting from the impact energy from this and other planetesimals during the early bombardment phase, and energy released by the planetary core forming. Outgassing from crustal rocks gives Earth a reducing atmosphere of methane, nitrogen, hydrogen, ammonia, and water vapour, with lesser amounts of hydrogen sulfide, carbon monoxide, then carbon dioxide. With further full outgassing over 1000–1500 K, nitrogen and ammonia become lesser constituents, and comparable amounts of methane, carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, water vapour, and hydrogen are released. *4,450 Ma: 100 million years after the Moon formed, the first lunar crust, formed of lunar anorthosite, differentiates from lower magmas. The earliest Earth crust probably forms similarly out of similar material. On Earth the pluvial period starts, in which the Earth's crust cools enough to let oceans form. *4,404 Ma: First known mineral, found at Jack Hills in Western Australia. Detrital zircons show presence of a solid crust and liquid water. Latest possible date for a secondary atmosphere to form, produced by the Earth's crust outgassing, reinforced by water and possibly organic molecules delivered by comet impacts and carbonaceous chondrites (including type CI shown to be high in a number of amino acids and polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons (PAH)). *4,150 Ma: Unofficial Basin Groups Era starts. *4,100 Ma: Acasta Gneiss of Northwest Territories, Canada, first known oldest rock, or aggregate of minerals. *3,920 Ma: Unofficial Nectarian Era starts. *3920–3850 Ma: Late heavy bombardment of the Moon (and probably of the Earth as well) by bolides and asteroids, produced possibly by the planetary migration of Neptune into the Kuiper belt as a result of orbital resonances between Jupiter and Saturn.[3] *3,850 Ma: Unofficial Lower Imbrian Era starts. *3,850 Ma: Greenland apatite shows evidence of 12C enrichment, characteristic of the presence of photosynthetic life.[4] *3,850 Ma: First evidence of life: Akilia island graphite off Western Greenland contains evidence of kerogen, of a type consistent with photosynthesis. Proterozoic Eon Paleoproterozoic *2,500 Ma: Proterozoic Eon, Paleoproterozoic Era, and Siderian Period start. Banded iron formations form during this period. Earth's atmosphere starts to become oxygenic. Assembly of Arctica out of the Canadian Laurentian Shield and Siberian craton. *2,400 Ma: Huronian glaciation starts, probably from oxidation of earlier methane greenhouse gas produced by burial of organic sediments of photosynthesizers. First cyanobacteria. *2,300 Ma: Rhyacian period starts. *2,200–1800 Ma: Continental Red Beds found, produced by iron in weathered sandstone being exposed to oxygen. *2,200 Ma: Iron content of ancient fossil soils shows an oxygen built up to 5–18% of current levels[8] *2,100 Ma: Huronian glaciation ends. Earliest known eukaryote fossils found. Earliest multicellular organisms (Francevillian Group Fossil) *2,050 Ma: Orosirian Period starts. Significant orogeny in most continents. *2,023 Ma: Vredefort impact structure forms. *2,000 Ma: The lesser supercontinent Atlantica forms. The Oklo natural nuclear reactor of Gabon produced by uranium-precipitant bacteria.[9] First acritarchs. *1,850 Ma: Sudbury impact structure. Penokean orogeny. First eukaryotes. *1,800 Ma: Statherian Period starts. Supercontinent Columbia forms, one of whose fragments being Nena. Oldest ergs develop on several cratons[5] Mesoproterozoic *1,600 Ma: Mesoproterozoic Era and Calymmian Period start. Platform covers expand. *1,500 Ma: Supercontinent Columbia breaks up. First structurally complex eukaryotes. *1,400 Ma: Ectasian Period starts. Platform covers expand. Stromatolite diversity increases. *1,300 Ma: Grenville orogeny starts. *1,200 Ma: Red alga Bangiomorpha pubescens, first known sexually reproducing organism. Stenian Period starts, during which supercontinent Rodinia comes together. *1,100 Ma: First dinoflagellate. Neoproterozoic *1,000 Ma: Grenville orogeny ends. Neoproterozoic Era and Tonian Period starts. First radiation of acritarchs. Rodinia starts to break up. First vaucherian algae. *850 Ma: Cryogenian Period starts, during which Earth freezes over (Snowball Earth or Slushball Earth) at least 3 times. *750 Ma: Sturtian glaciation starts. Rodinia splits. Beginning of a possible Snowball Earth ice age. First protozoa. *700 Ma: Worm impressions in China. *685 Ma: Varanger glaciation begins. *635 Ma: Varanger glaciation ends. *635 Ma: Ediacaran period begins. *600 Ma: Pan-African orogeny. Supercontinent Pannotia forms. *575 Ma: First Ediacaran-type fossils. *560 Ma: Trace fossils, e.g., worm burrows, and small bilaterally symmetrical animals. Earliest arthropods. Earliest fungi. *555 Ma: The first possible mollusk Kimberella appears. *550 Ma: First possible comb-jellies, sponges, corals, and anemones. *544 Ma: The small shelly fauna first appears.